Two Hurt Kids
by SoundGeare
Summary: A lonely boy and a discouraged girl. The story of Naruto and Hinata climbing out of their respective childhood problems. Story occurs during the academy
1. Pained and Afraid

This won't be important until the later chapters but I'll say it here anyway. I'm focusing this story on Naruto and Hinata so I'll be skipping over arcs that separate them for long periods of time. So Zabuza won't be making an appearance in this story.

* * *

Naruto walked down the back alley, the sun shining down on him.

_Looking down on him._

It didn't warm him up inside though. That type of warmth required friends, family, people in the world who actually cared about you. He had none of those. He was all alone in this village, a singular cell of a person. He wasn't the only trouble maker, but he was the only one alone. Shikamaru had Choji, Kiba had Akamaru. Naruto had no one.

He stopped walking. His fists shook at his sides. The tears threatened to come, to break through that wall he'd erected so long ago. But no, he wouldn't let them come. He'd cried to much already and it hadn't helped him. Hadn't helped him one bit.

But the gut wrenching pain he felt, it had to get out somehow. Had to escape from down inside before it destroyed him. Before it became so intense that it tore a hole through him and ripped him apart.

Naruto turned to his left and lashed out at the high wooden fence. His fist smashed against the solid planks and the impact reververated up his arm.

Naruto gritted his teeth. He'd felt the pain slip away, just for a moment, as he shoved himself up against the solid wood. But then it came back, it always came back. He could never escape it.

The pain always came back.

* * *

She rushed forward, pressing up against the limit of her strength. Leaping toward her opponent, Hinata swung out a kick.

A doomed kick that never reached its intended target.

Before she'd even begun the kick, Hanabi had already countered it. The smaller girl knocked the feeble kick aside and launched her fist straight into her sister's chest, knocking her to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Hinata lay there, feeling the throbbing pain burn a hole in her chest. She curled up into herself, pulling her arms over her head for protection. She waited fearfully for the next attack, the next burst of pain. No matter what happened, ther was always more. More fighting, more pain, more torture for the weakling daughter.

"Good job Hanabi."

That was her father's voice. Congratulating the good daughter, the strong one.

The one he loved.

Daring to peek through her fingers, Hinata saw her father lead Hanabi away, her small hand clasped in his larger one.

Hinata lay where she was for a while, too pained and afraid to move. But after a long time of stillness and silence, Hinata found the strength to crawl off the floor.

The sweat was icy on her skin.

Looking around the practice room, Hinata felt disappointment sink into her heart as she realized she was alone.

What had she expected?

* * *

1/7


	2. Seen but Unknown

Reviews are cool. They let me know if and what needs to be fixed/changed. They give me hints at what you want more/less of. They help me write a better story/

Just sayin, they're pretty nifty.

* * *

Naruto stumbled through the packed square. All around him he could hear the noises of people talking and laughing. But they stopped whenever they saw Naruto. Their joy cease and was replaced with a mask of disgust.

Of hatred and revulsion

Everyone of those downward glances made Naruto want to scream, to lash out at the people.

To hurt them the way they had hurt him.

But they all stood so far away. As if the mere act of brushing u against him could transmit his disease.

They were all so far away, ignoring him the best they could.

He hated it

Hated them

Hated himself for being so hated

* * *

The tutor led Hinata through the crowded village. The sea of people surrounded them and Hinata was afraid. Voices filled the air, buzzing so loudly that she could almost feel the vibrations.

In a moment of panic, she reached up and took the tutor's hand in hers, searching for some kind of solace in the storm of fear.

The moment she made contact, he shook the little girl's hand away from his own.

Hinata sighed at the rejection and began to look around for something to distract herself with. Almost immediately her gaze landed on a boy her own age. He was walking all alone, his gaze downcast.

Not only was he alone, the other people seemed to be avoiding him. There was a bubble of empty space around the boy.

"Um, mister?" she asked, gently tugging on her tutor's hand, 'Who is that boy? Why is he all alone?"

The tutor looked where I pointed. His hand began to tremble as he looked at the boy. "That boy is a miscreant, a lowlife street rat. Miss Hyuga, that boy is vermin and you should not even waste your time by acknowledging his existence."

That didn't answer her question, but she was too afraid to ask it again. The tutor seemed to be on the verge of exploding.

Ignoring his advice, Hinata turned her gaze back to the boy, watching him as he walked through the market, alone.

* * *

Naruto felt his stomach rumble, so he headed to the nearest food vendor. The stand sold some sort of seafood, and the smell was delicious.

However, as Naruto stood by the counter and started getting his money, the chef leaned over toward him and said, "Don't bother."

Naruto looked up at him, confusion in the boy's eyes. "What do you mean? Are you closing?"

"No, we're open all day. But I'm not gonna cook any food for you, so getting your wallet out would be a waste of time."

Naruto started to ask him why, but then he remembered that he already knew the answer.

He was different, somehow so dirty that his money wasn't even worth the discomfort of being around him.

Hanging his head low, Naruto turned and walked away. Maybe there would be another food vendor nearby who would sell to the marked child.

But he knew the answer to that too.

* * *

2/7


	3. Hurt and Afraid

I'm not so sure that anyone is reading or enjoying this, but I'll try and keep it going if only so I can finish it and write a sequal to Vs. Destiny. Or if you are enjoying this, leave me a review so I can be more motivated and possibly update more often.

* * *

Hinata walked alone through the alleyway. Her arms were still at her sides, he gaze locked on her feet.

She'd failed, failed again. She always failed no matter how hard she tried. All Iruka sensei had asked her to do was a simple jutsu, and she couldn't even do that. She was weak, inferior.

Everyone else was better than her, stronger than her. All she wanted was to live up to people's expectations, but she couldn't.

Suddenly Hinata bumped into something and her focus was torn away from her own inadequacy.

Looking up, she saw a trio of children. One had been holding an icecream but Hinata had apparently knocked it out of his hand.

He looked angry.

* * *

Naruto walked alone, as always.

On his one side was a high wooden fence, and on the other a fathomless expanse of trees.

Gazing into the forest, Naruto let himself be lost in the endlessness of it all. The greenery seemed to stretch on forever, ready to swallow him. He could feel the void threatening to suck him in.

Suddenly Naruto heard a scream and he turned toward it.

Barely visible through the brush was a crowd of children. They seemed to be surrounding someone.

Naruto felt a burst of anger surge up inside of him. Three on one? What kind of odds were those?

After furiously stampeding through the trees, Naruto found himself standing head to head with the trio of bullies.

The adrenaline pumping through his veins told him to attack the bullies and beat their heads in.

Naruto obeyed.

* * *

Hinata watched, dumbstruck, as the boys stepped away from her and engaged the intruder.

"Hey! Leave her alone." He growled, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Hehe, who do you think you're supposed to be?" The leader said mockingly.

"I'm Naruto UzumakI! But more importantly, I'm the guy who's gunna kick your butts!"

He quickly leapt forward and planted his fist into the leader's face. But as she watched, the three of them were able to overpower him through sheer numbers and they forced him to the ground.

While two of them pinned him down by his shoulders, the third began to kick him violently in the ribs. The ruthless onslaught continued for a few seconds before being interrupted. Naruto jerked himself out of their grasp and leapt to his feet.

He punched the leader twice before being knocked back down.

Hinata watched, feeling petrified. This kid, who was he? She thought she could recognize him, almost, but it couldn't be. The kid her tutor had labeled as a monster, a miscreant, a menace.

He was saving her. Or trying to at least.

Guilt flooded her as she watched the boy get beaten for trying to help her.

She wanted to help him, but how could she? She was so weak, and there were so many of them. And she was so afraid.

* * *

His ribs ached and his head pounded as the pain stabbed through his whole body. He tried to force his way past the rain of stabbing shoes and blunt fists, but the pain proved too much to bear and he collapsed back to the floor.

Then suddenly it all stopped. The onslaught ceased and the air became still and silent.

He lay where he was for a while, waiting for the next blow that never came. But after a long time of stillness and silence, Naruto found the strength to crawl off the floor.

His body was stiff and sore where blood had collected below the skin and formed brown and yellow bruises all across his body. In a few places he could feel warm blood oozing from his freshly broken skin.

Looking around the forest, Naruto saw that he was alone. The bullies had left, and so had that girl.

Fighting back the common sense of loneliness and abandonment, Naruto limped out of the woods and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

3/7


	4. Grim Determination

Hinata sat in the back of the classroom, sitting silently as Iruka sensei demonstrated the technique.

Before their eyes, Iruka disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the Hokage appeared in his place.

"It's very simple," he said, and Hinata was shocked that he sounded exactly like the Hokage himself, "All it takes is the correct handsign, the right amount of chakra, and sufficient concentration. Would anybody like to come up and give an example?"

Hinata saw a hand shoot up and she was surprised to see that it was supported by an orangeclad arm.

"Me!" Naruto shouted, "I wanna do it Iruka sensei!"

Iruka sensei seemed hesitant to agree, but finally he did.

"Sure, come on up."

Naruto go up from his seat and excitedly ran to the front of the class, standing next to Iruka sensei as he got into the correct position and bent his hands into the formation.

All around her, Hinata could see the other students shifting excitedly in anticipation.

_Please, let Naruto get it right. Please…_

* * *

Naruto got up from his seat and practically flew to the front of the class. Taking his place next to Iruka, he got ready to perform the transformation jutsu.

_I'm gunna show them. I'll get it perfect on my first try!_

Folding his hands together, Naruto engaged his chakra and felt it coursing through his body. He was going to do it, he could feel it.

The sureness built up inside of him, feeling almost like a physical pressure. He was so sure he would get it right, get it perfect.

Feeling the chakra build up to where it needed to be, Naruto released it as he said the word, "Transform!"

* * *

Hinata watched as Naruto disappeared in a burst of smoke and dust. His form was lost in the swirling cloud and Hinata felt tension creeping up her spine.

_Please, please let him get it right._

However, her hopes were crushed as the cloud settled and Naruto's changed form was revealed.

The classroom sat in a stunned silence for a moment, everyone staring at Naruto's distorted representation of the Hokage.

He was short, less than four feet tall, but instead of being proportional, his bodyweight seemed to all be smashed into that tiny form. The face was twisted and bent and his nose stuck out far beyond his face, jutting out at an odd angle.

The silence collapsed and the entire classroom erupted in laughter, all except for Hinata.

"What is this some kind of joke!" Iruka shouted as Naruto.

Instead of answering, Naruto just stared out at his laughing classmates, looking confused as if he didn't understand the joke.

Hinata could see a sad look in his eye, but only for a moment.

The dust jumped up again and Naruto's true form returned.

"So what if I'm not very good at pretending to be Hokage? Someday I'll be Hokage for real, then you'll see!"

Naruto folded his arms across his chest and glared at the laughing students.

Suddenly Hinata saw Kiba jump up from his seat and yell something at Naruto, but the sound was lost in the cacophony of laughter.

However, Naruto seemed to hear it and he instantly leapt toward Kiba, his fist raised as if to attack to other boy. But when Hinata saw the look in his eyes, she realized he actually meant to attack Kiba.

_Naruto no!_

The punch didn't connect though, because Kiba caught his fist effortlessly and flipped him into the air.

HInata watched painfully as Naruto slammed into the ground.

HInata felt her heart begin to ache as he just lay there, not getting up. She could see that he was breathing, and he was awake, but he just lay there on the floor.

"Naruto…" she whispered, wishing that there was some way she could help him.

* * *

Naruto held himself perfectly still, not daring to move.

It would ruin his plan.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kiba sat back down and turned toward Iruka sensei.

His mistake.

In a flurry of lightning quick movement, Naruto shot up from the ground and toward Kiba. This time his fist connected with the unsuspecting boy's head, knocking it forward and into the desk.

Standing over his enemy, Naruto took the chance to gloat, "How could you_ ever_ be Hokage if you don't even know to keep an eye on your enemy. I guess between the two of us, I'm the only one who's got what it takes."

Then, sticking out a fist, and sticking out a thumb straight up into the air, Naruto growled his trademark phrase, "Believe it!"

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto's counterattack with awe.

Even after Kiba had easily taken him down, Naruto had kept fighting. He hadn't given up, like Hinata had thought.

No, Naruto never gave up. She should've learned that by now. He never gave up, never gave in, never let himself get beaten. He didn't stop, not until he had what he wanted.

But what did he want? Hokage. The highest ranking ninja in the village.

He wanted it all.

Hinata smiled, though it was small and scarcely noticeable to anyone but herself.

She noticed it, because it was the first time she'd smile in a long time. Smiling at the thought of Naruto and his perseverance, his determination.

He could do whatever he put his mind to, because he would never give up.

Hinata folded her hands into a pair of fists, taking her gaze away from Naruto and staring down at them instead.

_Never give up, never give in._

Suddenly Kiba jumped up from his place on the desk. In one fluid motion he turned around to face Naruto and growled, "Naruto! I'll kill you!"

"Heh heh," Naruto chuckled, "You'll have to catch me first."

And with that he was gone, shooting out of the classroom to the thunderous sound of sandals smacking against the wooden floor.

* * *

I know I haven't been very consistent in my updates, but I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere until this story is done.

4/7


	5. Graduation part 1

"Kiba Inuzuka"

Iruka called the name out in a falsely stern voice, instantly receiving the shaggy haired boy's full attention. For a moment the class was still, all of them watching Kiba from the corners of their eyes. Kiba rose from his seat and headed toward the front of the room, his footsteps exaggeratedly slow, each making a distinct clap against the wooden boards.

He came to a stop just in front of Iruka and the two of them held eye contact for one long moment.

Finally the young teacher released the enthusiastic grin he had been keeping back, then, handing Kiba a navy blue headband with the Leaf insignia on it, he said, "Congratulations, you've earned it."

"Thanks," Kiba said in his usual laidback manner, though as usual, a hint of aggression went along with the calm demeanor. Maybe it was his shaggy wolf-like hair, tucked back into the thick grey hood, or maybe it was his sharp canines that were revealed whenever he opened his mouth to speak. It could have been the blood red tattoos that marked each of his cheeks, betraying his ancestry and proudly proclaiming him kin to the Inuzuka clan.

Maybe it was the entire package that built the calmly beastlike ninja that stood before Iruka.

Turning his back on the teacher, Kiba climbed the stairs back to his seat, making way for the next graduate to step up and receive his or her headband, signifying their crossing over to full ninja status, instead of merely being students.

Iruka couldn't stifle the pride he felt in his heart at the sight of all his students, couldn't subdue the excitement he felt for them.

All except one.

Iruka pinched off the twinge of sadness he began to feel at the thought of Naruto. He really had tried this time, Iruka could tell. It was visible in the boy's eyes every time he attempted something. That raw desperation for success, the near physical need to accomplish his goals.

But it hadn't been enough, not this time. But Iruka fought back his sympathy for the boy, focusing instead on the rest of his students. For all of them, it was a happy day. Full of excitement and devoid of disappointment.

Iruka sighed dejectedly, inwardly smothering the parts of himself that wanted to call off the whole event, ruin the happiness just for his one student, Naruto. This wasn't a happy day for him, so why should it be for everyone else?

But Iruka smothered it as soon as a flicker of the thought began to emerge.

This was a happy day for the rest.

A happy day…

"Hinata Hyuga"

* * *

Hinata stood up slowly and began to walk toward Iruka-sensei.

She'd been paying attention the whole time, watching things as the graduation went on. There were three headbands left. Three more graduates, and she was one of them.

Her eyes darted around the room while she walked, quickly, silently.

There were three other students beside herself, and only two other headbands.

One of them was going to fail.

One of the others was Sasuke Uchiha, the top of the class no doubt. He wasn't going to fail, not by a longshot. The other two were the only true candidates for failure.

It stung her heart to think that way.

Naruto Uzumaki and Shino Aburame, and Shino was supposed to be one of the best and brightest of his clan for generations. Another genius who had zero chance of failing the graduation exam.

And that was why Hinata's heart stung as she accepted the headband from Iruka-sensei and returned to her seat.

A few moments later, Shino Aburame's name was called.

While Shino received the headband, Naruto stood up quickly and left the room. Hinata could see just by his body language that he was hurting, and she wished there was some way she could help him. Any way at all.

But she was helpless in that matter, and he was gone. Gone from her sight, and gone from her future. She was a ninja now, and he was still consigned to the academy for at least another year.

They were to be separated from each other, though they had never really been together.

Hinata wanted to cry as the icy heaviness of the situation filled her heart and numbed her body.

Naruto was gone, and she was helpless.

* * *

Naruto sat alone, sideways on the desolate creaking swing beneath the old tree. The shade drenched that place so that it was hard to see him there even in broad daylight.

Not that anyone ever cared enough to look, or ever would.

A cool wind washed over him, leaving Naruto feeling cold inside and out.

"Hey Naruto," a subdued voice said from behind him.

Naurot turned to see other teacher, Mizuki-sensei, standing by the base of the tree, leaning against the tough brown bark with his arms crossed haphazardly over eachother.

"What do you want." Naruto growled, not in the mood to talk to either of his teachers. It had been their fault he was being held back from his future as a ninja.

"Hey, no need to snap at me like that, "Mizuki said, a calm almost tired expression on his face, "I just wanna help you out."

"Help me how?" Naruto asked, maintaining his glare.

"Don't you want to pass the test this year? I mean, I could see how much you wanted it. So I thought I should tell you about the, secret, way to pass the test. But if you don't want me to…" Mizuki let his voice fade out and Naruto immediately jumped on it.

"What! Tell me! I gotta pass, if there's another way you gotta tell me! Mizuki sensei," he said, quickly adding the honorific once he was done talking.

"Well, I guess I could tell you, "Mizuki said, a slight grin crossing his thin lips, "All you've gotta do is get a scroll, that's all…"

* * *

Hinata walked alone through the quiet alleys of the town. Her footsteps seemed loud, cutting through the still air.

She still felt slightly numbed by the thought of being separated from Naruto, maybe forever. Somehow she'd never imagined he wouldn't pass, never imagined he could ever fail at anything he wanted.

But he had, and that one thing would be the wedge that was driven between them.

Hinata had fostered some small hope that they might be placed on the same squad once they reached genin status, but that dream had been trampled.

Loud footsteps and yelling collapsed the silence and drew Hinata's attention like a fisherman drew a hooked fish.

On light feet she ran to the end of the alleyway and looked out, unsure of what she might see.

Naruto went flying past, his feet a blur as they carried him through the street. A massive scroll was strapped to his back, though it didn't seem to be slowing him down any. Before he had passed her by ten feet, Naruto leapt back into the air and disappeared over a rooftop.

An ANBU passed the alley mouth, immediately leaping after Naruto. Two more elite ninja followed a third stopped in front of Hinata.

"Did you see that kid?" He asked gruffly," Which way did he go?"

Hinata shook her head quickly and said meekly, "I didn't see where he went."

The ninja sighed and muttered to himself before running off down the street in pursuit of Naruto.

Hinata was shocked by her lie, but after a moment she had come terms with it. She had lied to protect Naruto, and that was as good a reason as any.

She gazed after him, worry flooding her. But just as before, there was nothing she could do for him.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. This story is coming to a close, then I'll be back with part three of the series. That will have some legitimate romance in it, which I think we'll all enjoy.

But until then, keep reading and don't forget to leave a review. Two more chapters left until this story comes to a close, so hang on until then.

5/7


	6. Graduation part 2

Hinata watched as dozens of anonymous ANBU, along with several jonin, ran through the streets. From what she saw, they looked worried.

And that made her worried. What could have happened to unsettle such elite ninja?

At one point Hinata heard a jonin mention Naruto's name, and that sent ice down her spine.

What could this have to do with Naruto? She'd seen him earlier carrying that huge scroll, but what had he done?

Hinata worried about Naruto, hoping that he would be okay despite whatever he could have done.

* * *

"It's inside you," Mizuki snarled from his perch high in the trees. His face was bent into a sneer of disgust and rage mixed into one. The result was terrifying.

"What do you mean?" Naruto stammered out, his voice quivering, "What are you talking about? What's inside of me?"

"That fox, the demon!" he spat the word out, "The Nine Tails," he growled, chuckling sinisterly, "You're its host, that's why they hate you so much. Even Iruka, that dirty hypocrite. He pretends to look down on them for what they do, but he hates you even more, just secretly. You should know why, you of all people should know what you did."

With a nearly feverish laugh, Mizuki shouted, "You killed his parents, you monster, they're dead because of you. He pretends he's forgiven you, but don't you wonder why you've never graduated? What would happen if the Nine Tails learned to be a ninja? A nightmare, a mistake, that's what you are."

One of Mizuki's hands snaked around to his back, returning with a demonic looking steel windmill thing. Gripping it with one hand above his head, Mizuki screeched, "You're a mistake, hehe, I'm going to correct you."

With a grunt of effort, Mizuki threw the shuriken into the air and set it barreling toward Naruto.

All Naruto could do was close his eyes and wait to die…

He did just that, trying to block out the last awful moments of his life. If he was all that, if what Mizuki had said was true. He WAS a monster, he DID deserve to die.

But for some reason, he didn't.

Naruto opened first one eye, then the other, amazed and horrified at what he saw.

Iruka was crouched over him, a drop of blood slipping from the corner of his mouth. His face looked pale and his teeth were obviously clenched together.

"Sensei…" Naruto said quietly.

"He's wrong, Naruto, you're not a monster, I don't blame you," Iruka's eyes were locked on Naruto's his whole face set in the determination to get the truth out, "I never have, I just… I hope you know that… Please, believe me…"

His face suddenly blank, Iruka's eyes shut and he collapsed across Naruto.

Tears in his eyes, Naruto scrambled out from under his sensei's body and searched around frantically for Mizuki.

"How heartwarming…" the man said with a smirk.

Naruto could feel his blood pumping, could hear it in his ears. It burned like fire inside of him, threatening to eat its way out of him.

Naruto locked his eyes with Mizuki, baring his teeth.

"I'll kill you." Naruto said, not as a threat, not as a boast, as a simple statement. A fact.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, he was from the village hidden in the leaves, and he would kill Mizuki to avenge his sensei.

* * *

Hinata watched the edge of the forest, searching for a spot of blonde hair, a splotch of orange cloth. Anything to give her a hint of Naruto's condition. She had seen him being chased by ANBU, and she had seen him running into the forest.

She wanted to be the first to see him when he reemerged, so she could help him out of whatever trouble this was. But how could she help him? And what would the repercussions be?

If it came to that, would she assist Naruto even if it meant fighting ANBU or jonin?

The question itched at Hinata's mind, unsettling her like a thorn in the sole of her foot. What would she, COULD she do in that situation. She wouldn't be much help to him, if she did fight alongside Naruto…

Hinata shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. She had decided, adamantly, that she would fight alongside the orange clad boy. As long as she could remember he was the only one who did any kindness to her, so her loyalties were to him.

Hinata gritted her teeth at that thought. Just that thought was treason in and of itself. Against the Hyuga clan, who demanded every shred of loyalty its members had to give.

But before Hinata could pursue this tangent any farther, Naruto emerged from the tree line. Across his shoulders leaned a drooping Iruka sensei. From this distance, Hinata could see the blood trailing behind the pair of them.

Not thinking to check for any ANBU who might be watching, Hinata leapt down toward Naruto.

Her shyness returned mid-leap. As she hit the ground, Hinata could feel the dense ball of fear in her chest as she stood no more than ten feet in front of Naruto.

"I… uh… Naruto…" she stammered out, trying to force herself to speak coherently for once, "Do you, uh, need any… help?"

"Go get a doctor," Naruto growled, and that was the first time Hinata noticed the fierce glare that dominated his face. "Iruka his hurt, hurt bad."

Hinata turned and ran off to find the nearest medical-nin.

* * *

Almost done, just one more chapter after this. I'm thinking about doing another prologue type story that is the chunin exams from beginning to end, bridging this story and Vs. Destiny which is set at the end of the chunin exams. Leave a comment or send me a message to vote yay or nay. All your choice.

6/7


	7. Assignment

Hinata walked along the usual way for what was supposed to be the last time. Since she had graduated from the academy, Hinata would only go back for squad assignments before assuming the life of a fully-fledged genin. But as Hinata neared her destination, she saw an orange clad reminder of the only flaw in an otherwise perfect day.

Naruto was walking on the other side of the street, his hands thrust deep into his jacket pockets.

It was hard not to feel remorse about Naruto's predicament, failing the academy's exit exam. Though she tried labeling the feeling as foolish and selfish, it refused to fade away. She had hoped as hard as she could on that day that Naruto would pass the test as he never had before, and after that they would be put on the same squad.

But the hope wasn't enough and Naruto failed, destroying any chance of them being grouped together. Hinata sighed as the selfish sense of loss settled on her now-heavy heart.

But at a second glance, Hinata saw something about Naruto that was unusual. Something she'd never seen before, adorning Naruto's forehead instead of his trademarked goggles.

A navy blue headband holding a steel forehead protector, marked with the insignia of the village hidden in the leaves.

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. The only way to get one of those, the _only_ way, was to graduate the academy. How had he done it?

Hinata felt a heat blossoming in her cheeks as she realized she was staring at Naruto.

The heat became a blistering flame as Naruto turned and met her gaze.

"Hey Hinata!" he shouted across to her. With one hand he grabbed the corner of his headband, adjusting it slightly. "Guess what! I passed after all! Guess I'll be seeing ya' at the squad assignments, huh? Maybe we'll end up on the same team."

With those words and an ear-to-ear grin, Naruto sped off toward their mutual destination, leaving Hinata short of breath.

Maybe they _would_ end up on the same squad.

Hinata sat in her hold seat, clasping her hands together tightly. She was afraid to unclench them, afraid that they might begin to shake if she did.

Down below her, sitting in his old seat was Naruto. It was hard to take her eyes off of Iruka sensei's face, waiting intently for the trios of names as she was, but whenever she was able they darted to the orange-clad boy.

Just half an hour ago she had believed Naruto wouldn't even be on a squad, but not only did that prove false, it seemed likely now that they would be on the same one. There were only six of them left to be picked and assigned.

Sasuke, Kiba, herself, Shino, Sakura, and Naruto. Three of them would be on one squad and three on the other. Hinata could feel the tension building inside of her, feel the impatience for fate to be announced.

"Sakura Haruno," Iruka said matter-of-factly, reading the name from the list he held. Continuing, he said, "Naruto Uzumaki."

In the edges of her vision, Hinata could see their completely opposite reactions. Naruto seemed to be celebrating, while Sakura was angry for some reason.

Hinata held her breath while Iruka read the last name, and let it out in a defeated sigh as the name Sasuke Uchiha rang through the air.

Even though fate had allowed Naruto to pass inexplicably, allowing her the chance to be on his team, it had denied the final gift. But still, he had passed, and that would mean something of a possibility, in the future.

"And that means the rest of you are on a squad together, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka."

Looking at her new squad mates, Hinata smiled slightly. She might not be on Naruto's team, but that didn't mean she should be upset.

"Congratulations," Iruka said, "before now it may have seemed unreal, I know it did when I graduated, but from now on you're all genin of the hidden leaf village. Now go meet with your respective jonins, and remember this: Life is only what you make it, never give up no matter how hard things might get."

Hinata's gaze darted away from Iruka again, landing on Naruto for a moment. She'd already learned that lesson, already taken it to heart.


End file.
